Shaft coupling between parallel shafts is usually achieved through the use of chain and sprockets or V-belt and pulleys. These systems rely on frictional circumferential drive forces where an interconnecting element such as a belt or chain, under tension, frictionally engages the circumference of a sprocket or pulley mounted on each shaft. The interconnecting belts and chains circulate around each sprocket or pulley and run between the shafts.
Relative to the present invention, however, these methods of shaft coupling are expensive, inefficient and sensitive to environmental conditions, including the need for lubrication or, conversely, a sensitivity to lubricants which may cause slippage in a system such as the commonly used V-belt and pulley. In addition, the problems with V-belt drive systems operating in corrosive atmospheres are well-known.